Stages
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: The different stages Juliet and Sawyer went through to go from hating each other to being together.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I've decided to do a longer fic, it will be my first story I have posted so please be kind. Although constructive criticism is welcome!

Thanks for all the reviews on my last 50 words fic, each one was kind of a story in my head and I'm glad people enjoyed it.

**Chapter One – Not quite hate**

When he first saw her, he looked her up and down and thought she ticked all the right boxes, untill she tazered him.

From then on he hated her for being part of the group that was keeping them prisoner. He hated her for showing compassion by offering him water, he hated her because he was in a cage, he hated her for being the reason they managed to escape.

When she arrived on the beach, he was suspicious, and hated her for making them feel unsafe.

After she had been on the beach for a while, and people started to relax around her, and some people started to trust her, he no longer hated her.

But he didn't like her either. . . .

~*~*~*~

Looking back, she can't ever say she hated him, hate is a strong word and feeling. She did dislike him and his suspicion and temper.

She thought he was a pig-headed idiot when he tipped the water on the floor.

She didn't save his life to save him, she did it to save herself, to go home.

When he cornered her with Sayid and tried to intimidate her and make her crack she was very close to hating him. She hated it when people did not listen to reason. Although she hadn't given the survivors much reason to trust her.

Looking back, she cant say she ever hated anybody. . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Kind of OK**

In one way he first thought she was OK was when he thought she was screwing the Doc, which kept Kate from doing the same.

It wasn't until she lied so they could go down to the beach together and try and help the people who had staged a trap for the others, one which she had been a key part of planning, he actually thought she was OK as a person.

The plan was devious, he was amazed that she had helped devise it.

He was also impressed and concerned about her ability to lie, and shake off the Doc so quickly so they could get back to the beach.

The journey back wasn't as awkward as he had thought. She was witty, and had an answer for all his jibes.

Surprisingly she wasn't screwing the Doc, he didn't see that one coming.

Then they saved the day, with the help of the Michelin Man, and he started to think she was maybe kinda OK. . . .

~*~*~*~*~*

She thought he was a stupid red-necked Hick, uneducated, quick tempered and rude.

After staying on the beach for a while she noticed he liked to read a lot, and she realised that maybe at least part of his persona was an act.

The biggest surprise was that he seemed to actually care about his fellow survivors, other than Kate, enough to put himself in danger.

His humour, which some would see as offensive, started to seem slightly amusing and witty rather than some form of bullying.

She started to think that maybe, this loyal man, although hot tempered and offensive was maybe kind of OK. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Working Together**

When swimming back towards the island, he felt no regret, his survival instinct kicked in and his muscles pumped to get him back onto land.

He reached the beach and exhaustion washed over him, he felt as though he was being pushed down to the earth by some higher power.

It took a large amount of effort to look up and see her sat there, her blonde hair glowing in the light, big blue eyes reflecting the sea,

He had to turn and look at the boat himself, which was when the regret hit him. He had left them to die.

When the flash happened, he realised they could still be alive, and locked that hope away.

He started to work with Juliet, as an act of survival.

When the flaming arrows came down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way. Worst bit was he actually admired the woman for putting herself in harms way to save someone.

It seemed easy, working together with her, they didn't have a long term plan, and hopefully wouldn't need one . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

She was in a daze, probably in shock, she noted, when she saw him emerge from the ocean.

Her hopes had been pinned on that boat, she hadn't planned on not leaving the island, and Juliet did not like not having a plan.

She was still in shock, or went back into shock, she wasn't sure which, when the flaming arrows struck, which was why she tried to save a man who was past saving. A strong hand pulled her away, pulled her to safety.

After that her survival instincts kicked in. Working with James might just keep her alive long enough to get home . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Got my back**

The flashes were hell, they hurt his head, and made his head hurt because he didn't understand them.

He figured his fear for Juliet was because he didn't want to be left on his own in this hell hole.

Thrown into the role of leader and making decisions he felt confident knowing he had support. It just took him a while to notice it was her.

It was oddly comforting to know she was looking out for him, both with a gun and with her mouth.

He knew that circumstances had thrown them together and forced them to work together, but it felt natural to work together, almost easy.

He couldn't pin point when he started to trust her, but he was damn well glad she had his back . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet was a woman of science, she had always had a thirst for understanding how things happened. This island had changed that, not only had her hunger for knowledge been crushed but her belief in the rules of science had been tested. There was no way to explain what was happening on this damned island.

The flashes where painful, but the feeling of helplessness was worse.

So she backed up James, at least if they kept active they wouldn't be sitting ducks, and it would give her less time to think about their impending doom.

He was a reluctant leader, but they needed one, he was their best shot.

He looked out for her, she couldn't remember when she started trusting him, but she noticed that he trusted her.

It made a bad situation a little better knowing someone had your back, she just hadn't planned on that person being him . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – 2 Weeks**

During the flashes, he had relied on the fact that she had his back. He didn't think he would ever admit it, and only half admitted it to himself that he needed her.

With the final flash, and Old Baldie falling down the well, she had calmed him, an affect he wasn't aware she had on him.

The others were annoying at best, apart from Jin, but he didn't even speak English. In these situations, he needed someone he could trust.

When they got into the Dharma con, he was almost looking forward to running the con with her, another fact he would never admit.

After the drama of them arriving had died down and he had made arrangements he had sought her out, he wanted to share the smugness he felt from getting away with the con with her. He wanted to hear what she thought.

He found her on the dock and she explained why she wanted to get on the sub.

By now he had figured that the way to argue or convince Juliet was with facts.

So he used the fact of if she left now she would never get home, he did not want her to leave, he needed someone to get his back in a con this big.

So he admitted it, he needed her to get his back.

He had never asked a woman for anything like this before, he didn't know how to get her to stay.

So he settled for a trial.

He asked for two weeks . . . .

~*~*~*~*~

Juliet found it hard to pin her hopes of rescue on a mentally unstable man falling down a well. But she couldn't deny she did hope, but chalked it down to that she had no other option.

She backed James' idea to go to the beach, they could survive there for a while at least.

Later when she woke up in the Dharma barracks, she decided to keep her mouth shut and let James do the talking. After all he was the one who lied for a living.

It was strange being back in the barracks, it was so familiar and so different at the same time.

She had a feeling that James would manage to convince the hippie that they should be able to stay. But all she could think of was finally getting off this unholy island.

When everything had calmed down, she quietly headed to the dock, to be alone, and to think.

After a while he sought her out. In the back of her mind she expected it, she didn't understand why she did, or why he would want to.

When he did, she saw he was pleased with himself, and knew he had managed to con a way for them to stay.

When she told him she planned to leave, she could see he didn't want her to go, but didn't understand why he wanted her here.

His arguments for her staying were true, and when he smiled at her that way she understood how he did what he did.

What he was asking for wasn't a long time, what was it compared to three years? It might be entertaining to stay here, she dare not even let herself hope or think that John would come back and rescue them.

So she agreed.

Two weeks. . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Thanks for the great reviews. Its nice to know its not terrible. There are definitely more chapters in the pipeline.

Its especially nice to get reviews off someone who's stories you enjoy so much :-)

**Chapter six – Hanging Out**

To start with the Dharma folk where suspicious of the so called survivors. So they got left in a house together, and where allowed to search within the confines of the sonic fence.

At night they would eat as a group in the canteen under the scrutiny of the locals, then retire to their small house and talk or read.

Juliet was the first to the book case when they moved in, and he found he enjoyed discussing books with her.

He noticed how passionate she felt when they talked about favourites, and he found himself disagreeing with her to prolong the conversation and fire her up more.

It was the most emotion he had ever seem in her.

It was fascinating.

He found that hanging our with her was a good way to pass the time . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*

She had promised two weeks.

These two weeks were to be filled with trudging through the jungle, listening to Miles moan, and sleeping on a sofa.

The house they had to stay in had a bookcase at least.

It was filled with some old classics, and some trashy novels. When James had seen her crossed legged touching the spines as she examined them he came and knelt beside her.

From then on they had debated literature.

It was surprising for her, she knew he read, but she didn't realise he understood and could hold up a argument reasonably.

They didn't plan on hanging out together every night, but just ended up staying up later than the others, at least it was giving her mind a challenge and keeping it going . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Room mates**

He was annoyed about the way she looked at him when he suggested they should be room mates. Like he had just sprouted wings and a tail.

Had they not been getting along well? Was it one sided?

He sure as hell wasn't living with Miles. They had been offered two two bedroom houses. The science geek was going to stay with the rest of his tribe and do whatever geeks do.

He didn't mind Jin, he was a nice guy, but didn't speak English and was a downer to be around recently. But he didn't really like the option of Juliet and Miles sharing, Miles was just way too creepy around women. He felt protective of Juliet, he had her back.

He was just about to snap at her when she smiled and replied 'another two week trial James?'. . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Moving in together wasn't too bad, neither had any belongings so it was a quick process.

The knowing looks that people were throwing their way began to get on her nerves.

They were both neat people, and the jobs they had been given to help out had different shift patterns so there weren't fights for the bathroom. Although James did offer to share showers if needed.

Neither could cook well, basic meals were not a problem. They found when they had time together that trying to make different meals had them entertained, laughing and getting the food everywhere until it was ruined.

Juliet couldn't believe how well it worked out, being room mates with this bad tempered conman, on a mystery island in the 70's. . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight -Friends?**

He was sure he had never spent so much time with a woman before without having slept with her, definitely hadn't spent this much time with one he wasn't trying to sleep with or get something out of.

They didn't necessarily have much in common, other than reading a lot, but he still enjoyed her company.

They would try cook together, drink beers on the porch together, read together, and it wasn't an awkward silence, more companionable.

He found himself looking forward to spending time with her, debating on books or just relaxing.

Living together was going well as they both were neat people, when she was at work the house felt empty.

It was strange remembering how they didn't get along to start with, and how she was now his best friend. . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a long time since Juliet had had a real friend. It made her ache for her sister but helped fill the void all at once.

It was relaxing that he had no expectations of her, just her companionship.

She knew it wasn't all plain sailing. They did argue, usually due to her stubbornness and his quick temper.

It annoyed him when she didn't react, and it annoyed her when he reacted to quickly or too much.

She enjoyed spending time with him, they gardened together and hung the laundry out together.

Living together wasn't as bad as she thought, he respected her privacy and was surprisingly neat.

It was funny really, she was best friends with a conman who had hated her from the start . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Confessions**

She was his best friend, he knew how she took her coffee, her favourite books, how she wasn't a morning person, but he didn't know much about her at all.

They would drink on the porch together, a few beers or a bottle of wine. One night they drank a little more than usual, he wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either.

It was then that he told her about his past, his remorse and regret. What he had missed out on and how he would do things differently.

He spoke of how he felt he had changed, how he enjoyed the safety and security they had now, how he would stay here forever.

He told her about Kate.

It was infatuation, he had thought he loved her. The way he thought he loved Cassidy. It would've never worked in a million years. He did not regret jumping out of the helicopter.

She hadn't love him either.

They spoke about about his daughter. About his friends, the crash survivors.

He told her about his parents, about that night.

When the sun started to rise, he realised he had confessed almost everything to her in one night . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Usually they would sit on the porch in companionable silence. Drinking a few beers, watching the Dharma folk go about their lives. It was almost like TV.

One night they drank a little more than usual.

She told him what she regretted, what she didn't, and how she would change things.

She told him about her wreck of a marriage, and how the friendship they share is more fulfilling.

She explained how she used to be, and how the island and its inhabitants had changed her for the better, and agreed it had done the same for him.

She admitted she was glad he had jumped out of the helicopter.

They spoke about Goodwin, how she tried to fill a void, she hadn't loved him, but he had died because of her anyway.

They spoke about Ben and her fears.

She told him her reason she desperately needed to go home.

She had never stayed awake all night talking to anyone before, and she had never confessed so much to anyone . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Closer**

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but after they had talked all night, it had changed their friendship, but at the same time changed nothing at all.

Maybe he saw her in a different light, knowing why she did things, knowing her past mistakes and her wishes.

They started to spend more time alone together, and when at parties not straying from each other for very long.

He would place his hand on the small of her back when they moved together, and think of ways to make her smile while not with her.

He sought her opinion on everything, it was an unconscious need, he always needed to know, even when he already knew the answer.

It was almost disarming being so comfortable with someone, they had there own little world and traditions, sometimes he wished he had found more time for real friends in his life.

She would mess up his hair in the morning as she walked past the dining room table where he would eat his breakfast, a thanks for the coffee ready for her on the side.

He would smirk when people made jokes about them being a couple. He never denied it. It was a selfish way of keeping her to himself.

They still had massive rows, he threw some nasty insults, and actually surprised himself when he felt bad afterwards.

He had never been this close to anyone before . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt more at ease with James once he knew she wasn't a goody-two-shoes, which he had nick named her.

He seemed more relaxed, although she had already knew what kind of person he had been, they never spoke about any of it again, they didn't need to.

She noticed they gradually started spending more time together. When he started skipping his boys-only poker night she started pushing him out the door.

She enjoyed his friendship, but knew it was a bad idea to rely on each other so much, it would only end badly.

Sometimes she would wonder if this was all part of the con.

If they returned, or if some piece of skirt happened by would he be gone?

But then he would swing his arm around her shoulders, or they would be sat reading with her feet in his lap and she would tell herself he wouldn't need to do this if it were a con.

He was so proud of his job, he ran things by her, getting her approval and making sure he was doing things right. She was proud for him.

She would roll her eyes and tell people that men and women can be friends when people insinuated that they were an item.

His temper still annoyed her, they would row, it could be about nothing or everything. The arguments and cold shoulders could last days. With her cool demeanour and lack of reaction just riling him further.

She had never been this close to a man before, and it was so much easier with things not being complicated by sex . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Get out of the Kitchen**

He had been in the dog house with her for a week now. She had overheard him not-denying that they were an item.

When he said he was protecting her she got angry. He didn't get it, did she was the hippy's all over her? Did she want to date? Surely that was madness, they could be rescued any minute and her little boyfriend would be left behind. He didn't like that idea.

When he said he was preserving their friendship, the answer he got was more unsettling. She explained they couldn't be like this forever. One of them would meet someone and move on. They couldn't stay like this, living together, spending all their time together forever.

The thought had genuinely never crossed him mind.

She avoided him at the beach party. So he sat and sulked and enjoyed the view of the bikini clad hippies in the sunshine.

He kept one eye on her, just to make sure she was OK. She chatted and mingled with people, it looked like polite conversation. But too many men made their way over for his liking.

It was a hot day and she had on a skirt cut to above the knee, and a thin strappy top, he didn't know why she had to show so much skin. Yeah he had taken his top off but was she just inviting men to look?

She eventually made her way over to him, laying down next to him resting on her elbows and eyes closed.

She told him she thought she better come keep him company, people were starting to ask if they had broken up. She flashed him a grin and he felt butterflies.

When they got in later that day and went into the kitchen to tidy up the mess they had left for the other that morning, she turned her back on him and started to wash up.

She had her hair up, revealing her neck, it was pale and smooth, very very kissable, he licked him lips.

'James?'

He snapped out of it as she looked at him questionably.

He needed to get laid.

He needed to get out of the kitchen . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was so angry with him for making out that they were together. She was not his property.

Did he really think this arrangement would last, not that she didn't enjoy his friendship and the closeness.

She gave him the cold shoulder for a while, she needed to think. Maybe starting to spend less time together was a good idea. It would make it easier for when they couldn't depend on each other as much.

The beach party was the last thing she wanted to do, but questions would be asked if she didn't attend, so she pasted on a grin and went outside.

He was on a towel in the sunshine sulking. She must have dinted his ego. He didn't like not being in control of a relationship.

He had taken off his shirt and was getting admiring glances from the women on the beach. He was oblivious, probably because nobody dare approach him because of the foul look on his face.

She knew he was keeping an eye on her, she felt bad for ignoring him. It felt unnatural.

Most people were polite and didn't ask why they weren't together. Some people did pry, Juliet just smiled politely and said she was just socialising.

Soon she had enough of the bland small talk and men looking her up and down since James wasn't near her to scowl at them for even looking. She made her way over to him. When she made the joke about them breaking up he looked wary. Probably worried about another round of the argument, she laid it to rest, it looked like he had learnt his lesson.

The next day it was still stifling hot. She got James to have a look at the kitchen cupboards as they were a little stiff.

She walked in as he was reaching up to the top of the cupboards, his shirt rising and showing the sun browned skin around his waistband. She could see the fine hair that would lead up to his navel and licked her lips.

'Juliet?'

She came crashing back down to earth.

He needed her to hold something.

It had been a while since she had been with a man.

She needed to get out of the kitchen . . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Messing**

Since he had not denied them being an item it was now a running joke between the two of them.

It made him laugh, joking that they were sleeping together. He would call her his little lady or wife, and shout 'Honey I'm home' when he got in from work.

Jin and Miles would joke too, when leaving the house they would say it was to give them some alone time, or that they couldn't stand the goo goo eyes any more.

He would tell her to get about her wifely duties, making his food then meeting him in the bedroom, but the broad smile she gave him in return made him feel funny.

It could be called flirting really, how they joked.

Once or twice he had slapped her on the ass as he passed her in the hallway, and she would stoke his upper arm before they parted.

He put his jealousy down to he thought it was their little joke, when he heard her flirting with the guys in the garage. They weren't really a couple, and he supposed she has needs too.

When he made rude remarks towards her he half expected a shot with a tazer.

One afternoon she was on her hands and knees in a cupboard after staring for a beat he growled and asked her if that was an offer, and when she turned around with a devilish smile and asked if that was a request he knew he needed a cold shower.

After all she was only messing with him . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had made it a joke between them, that people thought they were sleeping together to avoid awkwardness. It was quite fun actually, he was witty, although he was rude sometimes. She loved seeing the worry in his face after he said something rude, like she would slap him. But loved the shocked look on his face when she retorted with something just as dirty.

She would call him things like cowboy, or to wind him up call him her little lady.

Jin tried to get her to explain what was really happening, his English was better, but not brilliant and he was getting confused. She tried to explain, and he asked her to update him when it did happened. She hadn't known how to reply to that.

When gardening she would say she needed her man's help as she was too weak. If he came in dirty she would tell him he wasn't getting into bed with her like that, which earned her a grin that made her feel strange.

She knew it was a bit flirty, but it was fine. She also joked like this with the guys at the motor pool, but it wasn't as much fun.

He would brush past her as close as he could if they had to squeeze past each other in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his face.

She didn't like the way he smiled and flirted with the other women around the barracks. They were all falling all over the place over him. She attributed this to the fact she couldn't stand having to share the bathroom with yet another person, or have to listen to a happy couple while she was alone reading.

One weekend he was gardening in the bright sun topless. He was sweaty and had mud streaked across his skin. She took him out a glass of lemonade and scrunched her nose up at his appearance. Seeing her look he chased her across the lawn and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her against him, covering her with sweat and mud.

They both laughed and she noticed he smelt manly, like sweat and mud. It awoke something in her.

He slapped her ass and told her laughingly to meet him in the shower in ten minutes.

She reminded herself he was only messing around . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **I've struggled with this one a bit. The chapters have been getting longer because its getting more complicated, but this one took on a life of its own. I was going to make it a one shot but then I would have to think of something else to add for this part. Also that one-shot would probably end up being a story because I couldn't leave it how it was. Which is why this one has taken so long!

Gotta admit this isn't my favourite chapter, and may get edited in future.

But here it goes!

**Chapter 13 – Too far**

It wasn't too bad living with the hippies, they were laid back but knew how to party.

They would throw parties for pretty much any reason, some where birthdays or anniversaries, Halloween or promotions. Some where themed and some barbecues or on the beach.

He always arrived with Juliet, but they would separate and mingle, then leave together.

The problem started with the dress. Not that there was anything wrong with the dress, just that it was on Juliet. The other guys just couldn't keep their eyes, He had to keep them away from her, after all he had her back didn't he?

It was a formal themed evening and he felt stupid in a suit. Where the hell did the hippies find all these suits from anyway?

The single women were fussing around him, making small talk and trying to keep his attention. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Juliet. The black dress was not revealing, but she looked so womanly in it.

He finally snapped when he saw one of the geeks from one of the stations grab her ass, pushing past the woman flirting with him and miles who was trying to flirt with her, he got to her side in seconds.

He asked her the only thing he could to get her away, she looked surprised but relieved when he whisked her onto the dance floor.

They twirled around the dance floor, laughing at the drunken Dharma folk and Miles attempts to get laid. It felt natural, and she smelt so good. He had to keep his mind in check as that dress felt so good against his hand on the small of her back, she would notice if he did let his mind wander.

He kept his arm around her when they returned to stand with Jin and Miles. Just so everyone would keep their paws off her while they carried on drinking, Miles included.

He realised he was drunk as the party wound down, and he felt like he was almost holding Juliet up. Jin and Miles looked trashed too.

He announced he was taking his wife home to bed for a good seeing to and set off home. He kept his arm around her, she now had is jacket on, and they made slow progress back to their house.

Reaching the porch stairs, he released her to open the door. She stumbled up the stairs and he quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor, pulling her to his chest.

The feeling of her against his chest and her smell were too much for him and he did the only thing he could think of – kiss her.

The kiss quickly progressed as soon as she kissed him back and he spun her to press her up against the door, his hands moving from her arms to her sides and hers around his neck. He couldn't get close enough to her, pressing her harder into the wall. He definitely didn't want this to end, but this wasn't any woman. This was his best friend. So he pulled away to seek approval.

He saw something flash across her face before her mask appeared.

'This has gone to far now'

Then she disappeared inside . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She wasn't too sure about the dress when getting ready for the party. But after a few drinks she felt comfortable in it.

The parties were enjoyable. Although some people did tend to get quite drunk, Miles included, and try to get laid.

The dress was attracting a fair few admirers and with Amy in a similar dress they weren't short of people to bring them drinks. James was off flirting with anything with a skirt the other side of the room so she decided to enjoy a bit of the male attention. She wasn't actually with James after all.

She kept her eye on James to keep and eye out if he needed help to get rid of a cling-on. She did still have his back. He did have a lot of women batting their lashes around him while he was in that suit, he did look good in it to say the least.

It started to get uncomfortable when one of the scientists got a bit too handsey with her. She was just about to tell him where he could go when James appeared to ask her to dance.

He never asked her to dance, or danced really. But at that point she just wanted to get away from the creep.

It was fun dancing, they laughed about the people around them. Getting drunk and trying to get lucky. Miles was bouncing from one woman to the other trying to find one that was interested.

It was enjoyable, having his big strong arms around her, he smelt so good. She couldn't help but admire his large frame and hard chest. She tried her hardest to not let her mind wander, but he must be good to get people to give up their life savings.

They returned to Jin and Miles and watched the rest of the party in full swing. He kept his arm around her protectively, and she leant into his side enjoying the affection.

She realised she was drunk when people started to leave, she was tired and could feel that she wasn't going to walk straight.

She was glad when he announced they were going home, she really needed to sleep. Her eyes felt heavy and she was cold. She was touched when he put his jacket around her. He didn't have to look after her, he could be off having a good time with any one of the women around the barracks.

They crossed the grass in the moonlight and she admitted she had had a really nice time with him. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head which caused butterflies in her stomach. Which was of course due to the alcohol.

When they approached the porch steps he released her, she felt cold and watched him start up the steps. Too busy watching James she stumbled up the steps, and closed her eyes ready for the impact.

Strong warm hands grabbed her arms and she bumped into a hard chest. When she opened her eyes she was inches from his face, she could feel his breath on her.

So she did something she wouldn't normally do, not think, just act. She kissed him.

This kiss progressed fast and she pressed herself against him. The mix of alcohol and James was euphoric, she didn't think just enjoyed.

When he pressed her against the wall she started to realise where it was headed and started to war with herself. It was a bad idea. They were friends. She would get hurt.

He pulled away and it gave her a chance to think, it would end badly. It had already gone too far.

So she slipped inside the house.

A while later when she was in bed he came to her bed room door and called for her softly.

When she replied he sighed.

'Sorry I went too far'

He returned to his room, they could put it down to loneliness and alcohol in the morning. . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen – Just friends **

After kissing Juliet it had been a little tense in their house. She had made it clear it was a mistake, and he supposed it was.

They hadn't talked about it, just tried to go back to normal. The flirting stopped, and they avoided touching. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't her fault he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

It was tense, he was so careful to not upset her. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving, though he would never admit that out loud.

He knew she didn't think of him in that way, and she was well out of his league but he just couldn't stop thinking about kissing her.

She must have noticed the staring, he couldn't help himself watching her. It made him watch her more because he was worried she had noticed and would want to leave.

It was a relief when it didn't feel so awkward, and after that the flirting did start up again. Back to the way it was. But so different.

Now when she put her feet in his lap while reading he couldn't help but look at her legs and his mind would start to wander.

When she ruffled his hair in the morning he felt the urge to grab that hand and pull her into his lap.

Seeing her first thing in the morning, half asleep with messy hair and in one of his shirts was no longer funny, it was a turn on.

He did not like any male who spoke to her, he could see the way they looked at her. A strange feeling twisted in his stomach at the thought of these men touching her.

Surely this was a phase he was going through? He would get over it, it was just a kiss, he didn't want to loose her. What would happen if the others came back? He supposed it didn't matter anyway because a woman like her wouldn't look twice at a scumbag like him.

He chalked the kiss down to the alcohol, their closeness and his horniness. But it had been a damn good kiss. He tried to convince himself that if he slept with someone else he would stop thinking about her. But the women around just didn't do it for him like she did.

He needed to get over this.

After all they were just friends. . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After she had kissed him it had been really awkward around the house.

She didn't feel the need to bring it up, there was really no need for that difficult conversation. They stopped flirting, and she could tell he avoided touching her. He probably didn't want to give her the wrong idea or lead her on. It wasn't his fault she had thrown herself at him.

She kept herself in check around him. After all she did not want him to think she was some clingy emotional woman. The last thing she wanted was for him to move out.

She knew a guy like him wouldn't look twice at her, and he was still waiting for the wonderful all-singing all-dancing Kate to return. But she still could not stop thinking about kissing him, the thought made her weak at the knees.

He kept throwing strange glances her way, did he think she was going to pounce on him? He looked scared, she wasn't that bad was she?

She was so relieved when things started to return to normal. She had missed the witty banter, even the rude remarks. It was the same, but so different.

When he told her to get to the bedroom and wait for him she bit her lip as her mind ran away with her.

Now when he brushed against her in a door way she felt something stir low in her stomach.

Seeing him dirty and sweaty from work or the garden made her want to jump up and wrap her legs around him.

She could see the way the women around the barracks made eyes at him, and touched him whenever they could. It made her mad, they needed to stop making fools of themselves.

This was just a crush she had to get over. Simply lust. Her body was telling her she needed to get some. James was the easiest target as she saw him all the time, and it defiantly helped that he was a fine specimen of a human male. The alcohol fuelled kiss just added to the fantasy.

Even if he was interested, which he obviously wasn't, she would end up getting hurt. Why would a guy like that stay around her? Even her husband hadn't wanted to stay around her.

The kiss had come about because she was missing human affection, the large amount of alcohol had just fuelled the flame. The kiss was knee tremblingly good. She started to look a little closer at the guys who were around her, sizing them up, seeing who might be nice to date. Maybe a good date, or maybe more, might get her over this. The she could get her best friend back and it wouldn't be so weird. The men just didn't do it for her, they were pleasant but there was always something she didn't like.

She needed to move on from this.

After all they were just friends . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: **Thanks for the great reviews guys! Sorry I made you wait a while for the romance. I think that neither would have given in that easily. Both characters are pretty stubborn and have plenty plenty relationship and trust issues.

Although if I was Juliet I would have jumped his bones at the first sign of weakness, but thats just me :-D

**Chapter 15 – Luckily**

He returned home one day after what was surely the longest shift of his life, to find Juliet serving dinner to Miles and Jin. He was welcomed with a warm smile and when he collapsed into a chair he was rewarded by his dinner being placed in front of him and an affectionate hair tousle.

Miles had raided the Dharma's alcohol supply and so there was plenty of wine to go around, so the conversation flowed freely.

They laughed and joked and made fun of each other, and it took a while for him to realise he was drunk.

He looked at the empty wine bottles on the kitchen counter and rolled his eyes, no wonder he was drunk. He let himself relax and lean back and just listen to the conversation.

He loved her laugh.

It was a rare thing to hear, and it made him smile. Under the haze of the alcohol she made him feel warm and fuzzy. He shook his head to stop from staring. Now he was pretty well gone, he was internally arguing with himself about going to bed when Miles pulled out the whiskey.

One wouldn't hurt would it?

After a few the last thing he can remember until he woke up is laughing at her trying to tell a funny story but getting it muddled and giggling.

* * *

When he woke up it was too bright, and too hot, and something was tickling his nose.

His head pounded and his mouth was as dry and a nun's crotch.

He breathed in deeply and couldn't move because of a weight on his arm, he tried to move what was tickling him, it was hair, Juliet's hair.

He wasn't scared, either he was still hammered or he was happy about this.

He pulled he close and kissed her bare shoulder to rouse her, he looked at the perfect skin as she slowly woke up, he saw the confusion and greeted her with 'morning sunshine'

She looked horrified.

She shuffled away from him and clutched the covers to protect her modesty.

He had no idea why this made him so damn angry.

'Problem sweetheart?' he growled

She couldn't come out with a coherent answer and held her head and winced, so he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

A few hours later she was sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. When he walked in she tentatively pushed a second cup towards him.

'We gonna talk bout this now?' He questioned while sitting down.

He wasn't sure what he thought of the answer, he wasn't sure why he just knew he didn't like it.

'Luckily we don't remember last night so we can go on like it never happened. . . .'

~*~*~*~*~*~

She always enjoyed the company, but she was always a little put out when Miles invited himself and Jin to dinner. They always expected her to cook, and stayed really late drinking. Even if herself and James were falling asleep at the table.

It was a relief when James walked in as Miles and Jin had been quizzing her on her and James' relationship and she was beginning to get annoyed.

They enjoyed dinner, laughing and chatting. They could feel a bit more at ease with just the four or them, didn't have to be careful about letting anything slip.

When she was putting the plates in the sink she saw how many bottles of wine they had got through, no wonder she was a bit wobbly and relaxed.

She loved his smile.

When she looked at him throughout the night he would turn its full power on her, she had a physical reaction to it, which was magnified by the alcohol.

She shook her head to try and clear some cobwebs and think straight, maybe she go to bed.

Miles had poured her a whiskey, it wouldn't hurt. It would be rude not to join in on the toast. Although she had no idea what they were loudly toasting.

After the toast the last thing she remembers is looking at James while they were both laughing.

* * *

She felt something on her shoulder and started to stir.

He room was too bright, it hurt her eyes and her head.

She hurt all over and it was too hot, the heat was radiating from something, no, someone pressed up against her.

'Morning sunshine'

Son of a . . . it was him.

This was wrong, it was going to end badly.

She moved away from him, trying to form a sentence through the alcohol haze and the pain in her head.

He stormed naked out of the room and she threw herself back down.

A minute later he flew back in the room, slammed a glass of water and two aspirins down and glared at her.

'What?' he barked

When she requested he put some pants on he marched out slamming the door again.

A few hours later she had managed to get showered and dressed and was nursing a luke warm coffee. He strode in, not looking half as rough as she felt.

He was angry with her.

Had she thrown herself at him? She had ruined it this time.

When she suggested they forget it he surprised her by getting up and speaking gently into her ear, his breath made her shiver and come out in goosebumps. Never mind the butterflies, at least he couldn't see those.

His whisper was not angry, but tender.

'Luckily, I can remember everything' . . . .


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Apologise**

Things had been tense since they woke up together. They hadn't really spoke about it and he was fine keeping it that way. They didn't need to analyse it. He didn't have a problem with what happened.

He probably wouldn't say no if he had the chance to do it again.

When he made rude remarks she would either snap or blush.

Was he really that unworthy that she felt that ashamed of having spent one drunken night with him?

The more he thought about it, the more he realised he did lust after her, it wasn't just a one night thing. Maybe it shouldn't have happened, they were friends and room mates, but couldn't they be friends with privileges?

That seemed like a damn good idea to him. They already lived together, got on really well, and spent all their time together. It was like a punch in the stomach when he realised he was considering a relationship with her.

She had noticed his staring too.

He just needed things to get back to normal, he tried acting normal and it didn't work. So he gave her a little space. That idea was abandoned when Miles and Jin noticed he was spending time at their place and picking up extra shifts. When he was quizzed he stormed put of their house shouting 'If you damn well don't want me here then just say'

It started to make him angry.

He hadn't done anything wrong.

He started to flirt with other women in front of her. Thinking that it would make things better. It made them worse.

They became even worse when he saw her flirting with guys. Who the hell did she think she was?

He called her on it one night, and they both screamed over each other for ten minutes. The only things he could make out that she said were something about him being a male whore, and using her until they came back.

He wasn't apologising.

He wasn't ashamed.

He had nothing to apologise for . . . .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been really tense in the house since their drunken night. She hadn't brought it up, they just needed to move on. No point in an awkward conversation where she would be told once again that she wouldn't be good enough.

She would have to make sure it didn't happen again.

He would leer at her and make rude remarks, she would snap back and try not to blush.

Was he really that angry at what had happened between them that he had to make her feel that uncomfortable and small.

When she thought about it, she knew she did lust after him, but who wouldn't? He had built a career on the fact that he was that hot. Although because they lived together it wasn't just a one night stand. They had to see each other everyday. It should not have happened, but she couldn't help but fantasise about it happening again.

When she was lonely or drunk, she thought that if it happened again it couldn't cause any more damage. But it would either lead to them moving out or a relationship, where she would end up broken hearted in either case.

He would stare at her with his head cocked to one side, like a dog trying to figure something out.

She tried acting normal, but it was still tense. Maybe they needed space to process it. She started to spend time with other people around the barracks, like Amy or playing poker with the guys from work. Until they noticed she was avoiding home and called her on it. She avoided the questions but started to spend more time at home.

She started to feel mad.

She wasn't that bad that he had to hate her for it. Maybe he was worried Kate would find out when she came back and think even less of him.

He started to flirt with the other women, obviously trying to show her she didn't have a chance with him.

So she started to flirt with guys, to show him they could do what they want, and that she wasn't pining after him.

He accused her of flirting to make him angry. They yelled over each other for ten minutes. She only caught that she was a tease and couldn't wait to leave him.

Maybe they should talk about it like adults.

Get it all out in the open, but she didn't want to expose herself like that and doubted he would.

Maybe she should apologise. . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:** Hi Guys, again thanks for the awesome reviews.

Just like to make it clear, something did happen between them. Hasn't everyone had one of those nights were you don't remember stuff till you wake up or only remember things when something prompts the memory (or is just me? Because it happens quite often to me. Including this past weekend. I love Sambuka :-D)

**Chapter 17 – More than a crush**

The awkwardness between Juliet and himself hadn't really got any better, they just learned to live with it.

He found himself thinking about her a lot and wanting to touch her, he put this down to a crush. Who could blame him? She was attractive, intelligent, funny and they got on really well. He supposed he was lonely too.

He was still trying to spark his own interest in any of the available ladies around the place, but he couldn't seem to get them to measure up. There was always something lacking that Juliet had.

When he got caught watching her, even if it wasn't in a sexual way, he would leer and make a rude remark.

One night he was doing a patrol, they had seen some of the hostiles near the fence on the camera, he was in a Jeep with Miles and two other damn annoying hippies. It was dark and he was thinking about what she will have made him for dinner and what he would like to do to her for dessert.

He refused to let any of the others drive, it was dark and the track was winding, he was going as fast as he could without risking clipping a tree, the faster they could report that they couldn't find the hostiles the faster they could get home.

Miles noticed the torch light up ahead first and got his and James' rifles ready for when they stopped. Dave, the less annoying hippy radioed in that hostiles had been sighted and were being approached.

He stopped the car and got out, the others following suit, they raised their weapons and called out, all following Dharma protocol.

His stomach dropped when he saw it wasn't Richard, this might be worse than he thought, and motioned for the others to stay behind the open car doors.

It happened so fast and they were suddenly under fire, they returned the fire but it was so hard to see where they were in the dark. He heard Dave radio in for backup.

Eventually the gun fire died down, he heard the hostiles shouting and retreating through the undergrowth, but knew better than to check if everyone was OK just yet, they could still be out there.

He leant against the Jeep and exhaled, holding his rifle across his chest.

* * *

It was a while before he dare move. He whispered out and only got replies off Miles and Dave. He waited a while longer then stood to assess the damage.

The Jeep was a goner, it had been shot to bits. Miles called out that Sam was dead too.

He barked at Dave to radio where they were, to get the stuttering reply that the radio was damaged too.

They set off carefully on the long walk home after hiding Sam and collecting what ammo they could from the vehicle. He tipped his head back and wished he was home already. It struck him when he realised home was not home, it was her.

This was more than a crush . . .

*~*~*~*~*

They had both seemed to come to some sort of agreement, they didn't mention what happened between them, and made any move to change things.

She did think she might have a crush on him though, who could blame her? Not only was he physically attractive, he was witty, clever and caring. What women didn't want a man like that? She told herself it was down to the crush that she thought about him so much.

She had tried flirting with some other guys, they were nice, intelligent and attractive too. But they always had something lacking, and always lacked the spark.

She would watch him when he wasn't looking, and if she caught his eye he would make a crude remark, meaning she had to turn away to hide her blush. Sometimes having to bite back a rude answer herself.

One night she decided to drop by the security station to see what he fancied for dinner, she was trying to make an effort to make it less awkward. Food seemed to work on James, a good meal usually distracted them both and it was almost back to how it was before.

When she got there she was greeted by Jin, who looked anxious, scanning the monitors with one hand on his radio.

He explained what had happened, and that he couldn't see any hostile activity on the monitors, and they just had to check the perimeter, so James should be home soon.

She could tell Jin wanted her to leave, so he didn't get in trouble or miss anything, so she left for home.

She took her time preparing a lasange, tiding the house, having a shower. Still no James.

It was impossible to wait at home, she felt anxious, like something had gone wrong. He should be home by now.

She plated up some food for Jin, it would be a good excuse to go down and check up on things.

Just as she sat down with Jin, who made them both a coffee, the first radio call came in, they had found the hostiles, her stomach dropped and she gripped her mug.

They stared at the radio waiting to hear that the hostiles had left, Jin's food untouched. She hardly dare breathe as she was listening so intently.

When the second call came in she dropped her coffee.

At some point Horace had come in, other security men started arriving and orders where being given out.

When the men started filtering out he gently place a hand above her elbow to get her to stand and escorted her home.

He left her at the front door, assuring her he would return with any news as soon as he could.

* * *

She couldn't say how long she sat on the sofa waiting, with just one lamp in she sat in semi darkness, but did not feel tired.

Her heart leapt when she finally heard foot steps on the porch. She smiled inwardly at him trying to close the door quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

She registered his surprise when he turned to see her sat on the sofa, staring at him. She took in his appearance, he looked exhausted and filthy.

Before he could say anything she stood, moved quickly over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was only intended to be a quick hug, but when his strong arms wrapped around her and he breathed her in she didn't want to let go.

After a moment she whispered, asking him to never scare her like that again.

He kissed her forehead and replied softly that he would try his hardest.

She felt butterflies when he looked into her eyes, his arms still circling her. She realised him and offered to warm up dinner while he had a shower.

She felt a different feeling when he growled in agreement, roughly kissing her cheek and slapping her ass on the way past.

Maybe this was turning into more than a crush . . .


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: **Really sorry if my spelling reverts to British! I've got my word processor set to American so it usually picks them up. It's funny if I read anything Harry Potter and it's in American. So sorry guys!

**Chapter 18 – Make a move**

After getting shot at in the jungle it was still tense, but in a different way. It wasn't tense in a way that he didn't feel comfortable. It was tense as in sexual tension.

They were getting along better, being more caring than before. She would make sure he was fed after or before a long shift, and fuss over him when he was tired. He would find ways that he could touch her, like a hand on the small of her back or a squeeze just above her knee.

He hoped she didn't think he was sleezy, he picked up no signs from her to show she didn't like this attention.

He would love to make a move, the tension was driving him crazy, but he didn't want to scare her.

Their friendship was precious, and he couldn't ever throw it away for anything, he had never depended on someone like this before.

It scared the hell out of him.

She was making some sort of dessert one afternoon, which would probably go wrong and end up in the bin, and he watched her lick some mix off her finger.

He felt electric, and when she noticed him looking she locked eyes with him making his heart start to race. Keeping the eye contact, she slowly put her finger in the mixture and raised it to her mouth, sucking it off slowly.

He growled and drawled in a low voice 'If you do that one more time I'm gonna have you on that kitchen side before you can protest'

She kept the eye contact and repeated the motion, slowly and purposefully.

He could feel his heart beating and blood pumping as he stood, the sound of his chair scraping back was so loud in the silent room.

They kept eye contact, and just as he made the decision to move the front door opened.

Miles walked in like he owned the place with Jin in tow and enquired what was for his dinner. James sighed and flopped back down into his chair. Not breaking her eye contact until he was sat down.

'Not sure yet, but we are sure as hell gonna have to change what I wanted for dessert' James replied, looking at Juliet's back as she carried on baking.

He should wait and see if she ever made a move, then he would know if it was what she really wanted.

Although women he had been with before had been fickle and not known what they wanted, she wasn't one of those women.

So he decided, it was her turn to make a move . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was still really tense in their little house, but it was a different kind of tense. It had changed since James got shot at in the jungle. It was now a sexual tension, and she didn't know if it was all in her head or if he was feeling it too.

They weren't really fighting as much as before, as if they were both scared of shifting the balance. It was more of a caring relationship now. She would stoke his arm or lean into him when he put an arm around her. He would also try and tend to her needs, bringing her drinks and checking if she needed anything.

She hoped he wasn't walking around on eggshells just for her.

She ached to make a move, just to see what would happen, or could happen. The tension was driving her wild, but she didn't want to frighten him off, he was her room mate and best friend.

It was too fragile, this thing between them, and it meant too much to her to throw away in a moment of lust.

Loosing him, and what they had frightened her more than the thought of never getting home.

One evening, she enjoyed a long soak in the shower as James was still at work. She preferred showering when he wasn't in as she could leave her clothes in her bedroom, and walk back to her room in just a towel. Then her clothes didn't feel damp from the steamy bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door, the colder air hitting her damp skin. She felt a presence and spun to face him, almost slamming into his chest.

They both froze.

He did that thing that confused her, where he tilted his head like a dog. She could feel droplets of water running down her shoulders from her wet hair.

She took a tiny step back and he snapped out of his trance 'You waitin on me darlin?' He drawled out in a quiet voice. It made her heart rate double.

She felt herself involuntarily smile at him, 'I, uh, just, getting dressed' She managed to get out, and cursed herself as she felt her face heat with a blush.

He seemed to take that as an invite and took a step closer. 'Well don't get dressed on my account' He was whispering now, and she could feel his breath on her skin, which caused a very physical reaction in her body.

He reached out and started to move her hair behind her shoulder as his walkie went off. They both jumped, it sounded a lot louder than it actually was, breaking the spell.

He took two loud steps back towards the kitchen. 'What the hell do you want Miles? This had better be good!' He barked down his walkie, turning back in her direction to look her up and down appreciatively.

She heard a garbled reply and used the distraction to nod her head as a see-you-later to James and ducked quickly into her room.

She fell back against her bedroom door and exhaled when she heard him stamp his way out of the house and slam the door.

She should be more careful, he was male after all. It couldn't be easy for him having to live with a woman. Her prancing about naked couldn't be easy for him. Although if he made a move she knew she physically wouldn't be able to stop anything happening. But knew she definitely could not take the rejection.

If he came onto her would she know that he definitely wanted her? Or was he just horny?

He seemed to care about her, and went out of his way to make her happy. So surely if he did make a move he would be sure that it was her that he wanted?

She would just have to wait and see if he ever did make a move . . . .


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Motion**

He starts to worry when the tension between Juliet and himself doesn't get any better, it just builds up.

Sometimes he watches her, moving around the house, or when he can see her in the motor pool at work. He imagines what would happen if he just grabbed her and kissed her. If the reality was half as good as his fantasy's he would be a very happy man.

She hadn't shown any indication that she was interested, and if she had how would he know what she wanted? She might want a full on relationship, which worried him and excited him. Or she might just want something physical, which he would do, but he knew that anything between them couldn't be only physical for him.

One night he got home from the evening shift and no one was home, he was surprised as she must have gone to the party going on without him. Probably dragged there by someone. The memory of their drunken kiss at the party they went to a little while ago surfaces, and it motivates him to get ready and go meet her.

When he walks in she has her back to him and he admires her form. Images of his fantasies flash through his mind as he makes his way over, not taking his eyes off her and ignoring everyone around him.

When he gets to her he stands closely behind her, her scent driving him wild. She is alone and he speaks with his mouth tantalizingly close to her ear. 'Hey there sexy, you fancy coming home with me tonight?'

She turns her head and he can see her smile, she keeps her back to him. 'Depends, what's on offer?' She's teasing him. She's teasing him and he loves it.

He places one hand on her hip and uses the other to put her hair behind her ear. 'Well sugar, you can go to bed alone, or you can go to bed with me. Naked'

She was just about to reply when Horace approaches. He curses Horace. Why can't they all just leave them the hell alone.

Juliet turns to face Horace and James puts his arm around her, her hip feels good under the fabric of her dress. He finds it hard to concentrate on the conversation as he imagines lifting the dress over her head.

Horace hands him a beer at least. Juliet excuses herself and he lets his hand skim her ass as she moves away. She gives him a cheeky smile over her shoulder as she walks away, and he watches her move until she is out of sight.

He kept an eye on her as the night went on, and when she was with him he had a arm around her. When they sat down he stretched his arm over the back of her chair and smiled when she put a hand just above his knee under the table.

When its time to go home he asks if she wants to go home with him or if she wants him to call her a cab. She laughs and nudges him with her shoulder. He grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers for the walk home.

He starts to feel nervous, and she seems to feel the same. He looks over at her, her blonde hair straight and blue eyes reflecting the moon light.

When they reach the front door she drops his hand. He misses the contact. 'Fuck it!' she looks at him to see what he is swearing for as he grabs her hand and spins her, pulling her against him and kissing her in one motion.

*~*~*~*~*~*

She knows she needs to do something, or someone, as the tension mounds up in the house.

She has to bite her lip when she sees him moving around, imagining what he could do to her with those strong arms. She fantasizes about different scenarios between them, the kitchen side, the shower, the couch, anywhere!

He flirted with her, and she flirted back. But she wasn't sure if it was in jest or not. He could just be joking about it all, and waiting for the glorious Kate to swoop in and rescue him. Kate had no idea what a caring man James actually was. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't just physical, and if anything did happen she couldn't be emotionally detached.

Amy had dragged her along to one of the Dharma parties one evening, she felt guilty for not being home when James got in from work, but couldn't think of any excuses good enough to get rid of Amy's relentless invites.

She had a few beers and chatted with people until James arrived. She smiled inwardly every time he touched her, she loved his protectiveness.

On the way home when he held her hand it seemed more intimate than anything they had done together. He seemed nervous, and she was anticipating what could be on the cards for the night.

When they got to the porch she dropped his hand and immediately missed the contact. His proclamation made her jump and when he spun her round she lost her balance and fell into his hard chest.

She kissed him back with every ounce of passion she could muster and slid her hands up into his hair. His hands were splayed out on her back pushing her closer into him.

She was lost in him, she forgot everything but him.

The spell broke when they received some cat-calls from across the quad. They broke apart and James shouted 'Dammit Miles!' over his shoulder before turning back and smiling at her. The smile made her week at the knees. She was stupefied from the kiss and just started back at him.

He took hold of her hand gently, kissed it without breaking eye contact then used it to gently pull her inside the house.

Once he shut the front door behind them he pounced on her. His hands where all over her, touching her, undressing her. She couldn't think, and was surprised when she realized he had managed to get her down the hall to her room.

He stopped kissing her in the doorway, his body pressing her up against the door frame. She could feel his arousal and still taste him on her lips. He rested his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye. They were both panting and she slid her hands to rest on his chest. After a beat he whispered 'Are you sure?'

The tiny nod she gave as a reply was the only permission he needed as his mouth swooped down to her neck and his hands continued on their journey.

She unbuttoned his shirt as he backed her towards the bed. His hands squeezing her ass, pushing her harder against him. When she ground her hips teasing him he growled deep in his throat, releasing her long enough to lift her dress over her head. Once he had thrown the offending garment away he dived on her causing her to fall back onto the bed and let out a giggle.

Once on the bed his mouth started its own trail and she fought unsuccessfully to keep down moans.

She wasn't sure when or how he got them both naked, but before she knew it he was hovering over her. She had never heard him speak in such a way as he tenderly told her she was beautiful.

When he released he called her name and collapsed on top of her her. A tangle of limbs and sweat. She felt her eyes nearly well up when he looked up at her and lovingly repeats her name again.

Then in one motion he rolls them both so she is laying half over him, head on his chest, and she falls asleep listening to his heartbeat and feeling his hand lightly stroking her back . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 – Whatever it is**

He woke up with something warm pressed against his side and he smiled. She was still sleeping. He studied her peaceful face, the face he liked to look at more than any other, the face that frustrated him more than any other.

He kissed her on the end of the nose then moved to her neck to wake her. When she started to stir he pulled back to gauge her reaction.

A wave of relief flooded over him when she smiled sleepily up at him, her big blue eyes locking onto his.

He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't want to spook her, or sound like he didn't care. So he reminded her he had work in a few hours.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest again, which he definitely liked. But the movement made him acutely aware that they were both very naked and pressed up against each other.

'We're OK? This is OK? Right?' He asked while stroking her hair behind her ear.

She took a deep breath and replied quietly 'I'm OK if your OK'

He smiles, how could she think he wasn't OK? He was great! He was lying in bed with a naked beautiful woman who he got on great with. He didn't get her sometimes.

He kissed the top of her head and stoked her back 'Why wouldn't I be? I wanna stay here all day' He growled the last part and she laughed into his chest.

She still wouldn't look him in the eye and it worried him. She looked self conscious as she looked at her hand and told him it would be fine if they had got it out of their system and wanted to go back to normal.

He moved his head back to get a better look, he wasn't completely sure why she looked so vulnerable. It made him feel like he should protect her and tell the truth. So he told her 'Darlin I aint any where near to getting this outta my system'

She met his eyes and smiled, the smile causing butterflies in his stomach. He smiled back and kissed her.

A while later they made breakfast together. She had his shirt on and nothing else and he found it irresistible. He couldn't keep his hands off her. They play fought and flirted while they cooked, and the conversation flowed while they ate. It was like before, when they were best friends. But better.

He had to tear himself away after lunch for work, which was really hard for him. He managed to drag her into the shower before he left. When he kissed her goodbye he had to physically force himself out of the house and to work. The day dragged and he couldn't wait to get home.

He knew dinner would be on the table when he got in. He really couldn't think or worry about what this all meant between them. He just wanted to enjoy it. He couldn't remember even having this with anyone. The fun along with the trust and friendship. As well as knowing she wouldn't bolt, he felt good about this, whatever it was.

*~*~*~*~*

When she woke up with James she felt content. Then a wave of worry hit her. What happens if he regrets this? What if the others come back? Should she stay asleep so he could sneak out if he wanted?

The wake up she got from him was pleasant, and he obviously wanted whatever they had to continue. Which she agreed with. She was fed up with existing, she wanted to live a little. This thing with James would end up bad, probably with a broken heart or worse for her but she couldn't make her self think about it too much.

They made breakfast together, half dressed. They flirted and joked. She felt like a teenager and it felt good. When they were together like this she could forget, and she genuinely had fun. So she decided to accept the impending heartbreak, and have some fun, for as long as he wanted to.

She really hadn't wanted him to go to work, but when he left she had time to think a little and make that decision. She tidied the house, gardened and showered.

She was just getting ready to prepare some dinner when Miles and Jin let themselves in.

She turned to face them, ready for the barrage of jokes and innuendo after Miles had seen them kiss.

She got nothing.

It made her paranoid. There were no jokes, no innuendo, no personal questions. Miles just wanted to know what she was cooking for them. Well and he told her to hurry up as he was hungry.

She carried on cooking, with one eye on Miles, preparing herself for it. They even spoke about the party and what time they got in – still nothing.

She was so relived when James got in, ans was surprised at the look of disappointment on his face when he saw their guests. He strolled slowly over to the dining area looking from Miles to Jin which she thought made him look like a lion.

He passed them both with warning glances. When past them he carried on to her, looking as shy as he ever could as he greeted her with a kiss before sitting down at the table.

She served the meals, a little worried about the tension in the air.

Miles broke the silence 'So LaFleur, You have fun last night?'

James exploded 'You ass! I told you not to wind her up!'

Juliet gaped, did he want to protect her or was he ashamed?

'I was just asking about the party, If I wanted to know about that Id ask how Juliet was last night'

James looked ready to dive across the table until Jin started laughing. He had tears in his eyes, it made her laugh too. It was contagious. He then pointed from her and James and said something in Korean still in fits of laughter.

It made them all crack up. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes and her sides hurt.

She put her hands on the table to steady herself and when they were calming down James put his hand over hers and caught her eye. She smiled back at him, which was near impossible not to do when he turned the full force of his dimples on you.

She hadn't felt like this in a long time. He was her best friend and her lover. She had no idea how long this would last but it felt good, whatever it was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – Hell Yeah**

He really enjoyed his time spent with Juliet. He started to forget how they got here, and that they were waiting to be rescued. He didn't really need rescuing any more.

They hadn't slept together since the last party, but they cuddled on the sofa and had kissed a few times. He worried whether he was coming on too strong, as he seemed to initiate most of the touching. But she seemed to enjoy it and never pulled away.

She confused him at night, she would either be in bed when he finished work or just get up and say good night. Leaving him sitting there wondering.

One Saturday morning he woke up to dark storm clouds and heavy rain, he couldn't see across the quad it was so heavy.

He silently thanked a higher power. Juliet had decided that as today was their day off they would be gardening and doing house hold chores that needed to be done. She had needed to do the washing too, no way she could get anything dry today. His mood was lifted and he almost felt giddy. Time to go and rub it in her face.

He tip toed across the hall and opened her bedroom door as quietly as he could, although the rain was so hard he could of stomped and it would have been drowned out.

She was fast asleep, her hair fanned out across the pillow. He watched her for a moment, she looked so peaceful.

When she started to stir he moved toward her, he really didn't want to be caught looking at her. It would probably creep her out.

He greeted her with a morning sunshine as he sat on the edge of the bed, twisted so he could still see her. His greeting back was a mumbled request for the time.

'Time to wake up Blondie!' He replied, moving the hair out of her face.

She looked up at him with one sleepy eye. 'Why are you so happy?' She mumbled.

'Listen to that sound sweetness' He couldn't contain his joy any more. He had a day off. An actual day off. He might be able to spend most of it with her too, but he wouldn't admit that.

She sat up, eyes scrunched up. As if sitting up would help her determine the sound. 'Son of a . . . ' She exclaimed and flopped back down onto her pillows.

She had fallen back with her arms above her head and he took his chance. He reached out and pinned her hands down with his, with his chest across her upper body.

She smiled at him as he growled and then moved in to kiss her neck. 'Are these your plans for the day' She teased. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

'Oh hell yeah!' He replied and returned to his attack on her neck.. . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet was really enjoying her time spent with James. He was actually making her happy. Really happy. It scared her. It made her time on this godforsaken island bearable.

She was so scared of getting hurt again, and was constantly at war with herself about him. She wanted him, but was so frightened she tried to keep her distance. But when he pulled her in for a hug or kissed her she didn't have the strength to push him away.

She avoided bed time with him. She would either go to bed before he got in off a late, or rush a quick goodnight as she was walking out of the room. Sleeping with him just made it all worse, or better, depending on how she looked at it.

The Saturday he woke her up when it was raining was one of the best days she had ever had. They spent the whole day in bed together. Laughing, talking and fooling around. She really wasn't annoyed they couldn't get things around the house sorted, but she acted as through she was.

James was so thoughtful and loving. It really didn't surprise her that women had handed over cash and probably more to him. He was charming and complementary, not to mention hot.

She would enjoy herself and then the doubt would spring into her mind. Was she a con too? Was he doing this to get her to stay? Or because she was the easiest as they lived together? What did he see in her?

She was surprised when he asked what she saw in him. She though the answer over before she told him he was smart, loving, charming, funny, good looking, loyal and her best friend.

He had looked worried when he asked the question, playing with her fingers. But was that part of the con?

When she answered he kissed her, slowly. When they broke apart he had a dazzling smile on his face, the kind that made her weak in the knees.

'I didn't understand what you saw in me' He explained. Looking back down at their intertwined fingers on top of the covers.

He looked hurt when she laughed 'I was wondering what you saw in me!' She explained, it was her turn to stare at their hands.

It was his turn to laugh 'Really!' He exclaimed. He let go of her hand at tilted her chin up so she had to look at him.

He kissed her gently on the lips and told her she was beautiful, kissed her nose and told her she was intelligent, kissed her eye and told her she was witty, kissed the other and told her she was strong, kissed her neck and told her she made his pulse race and heart beat fast, and kissed her forehead and told her she was the best friend he had ever had.

She looked at him and asked 'This is really happening isn't it?'

He gave her another winning smile and replied 'Oh hell yeah!' before kissing her passionately . . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Back down**

He found that spending time with Juliet just got better. They started to learn more about each other. He found it hard to keep his hands off her. It was exciting and new.

He spent most nights in her room. Some nights she would go to bed alone. He acted like he was fine with it, that he didn't mind the space, but he did. He couldn't sleep without her. He missed her.

Sometimes she would act distant, usually after he had made some sort of joke. He just gave her some distance until her mood passed. He guessed you got that when you were sleeping with a woman.

He found himself wondering if they were together. He would kick himself for being such a woman. Not only did he think about it but he couldn't get up the balls to ask her about it.

They had been private about what was happening between them but the whole Dharma seemed to know. They did know better than to comment on it. He felt like he wanted them all to know. He wanted to stake a claim. She would hate that.

One evening they were both in the house doing separate things. As he passes her in the hall he tells her he is just putting the towels away then he is going to con her out of her pants.

She had been quiet all evening but at this she replied snapper 'are you now?' and stormed off.

He decided he had taken enough of this crap and strode after her, finding her in the kitchen putting their food supplies away. He knows he can tackle this two ways. He can approach her delicately and try and get her to talk or he can ask her what her problem is. When she glares at him his subconscious takes over and goes with the latter option.

'Wrong with me?' She replied, her mask up so it was hard for him to decipher ' Nothings wrong with me James, stuck on this Island, living a lie, its what I always dreamed of' She turned away and started slamming the cupboards.

He sighed and seriously thought about walking away. He walker up behind her and took one of her hands. 'Its not all a lie' He said gently, she seemed to relax slightly 'We may get rescued yet' He quickly thought that was the wrong thing to say as she wrenched away her hand and spun to face him.

'You would like that wouldn't you' It was almost like she was accusing him.

He was fed up with this now, he got in her face and argued back 'Well darling I was actually fine the way we are, I'd stay like this, surprisingly enough' He was getting angry now.

'What living a lie? Pretend name? Pretend job? Pretend house? Pretend friends? Pretend girlfriend?' She looked him in the eye.

He was confused.

Anger and confusion never went well for him.

He shouted 'What the fuck are you talking about?'

'About the bullshit, and how your fine sailing along, lies falling out of your mouth. Waiting for them to come back.' She remained calm although they were standing very close, trying to get the other to back down. . . .

~*~*~*~*~

She knew it was playing with fire getting this close to James. She loved the time spent with him, they got on so well. He made her happy.

They spent most nights together in her room. Sometimes when she had time to think she doubted what they had. She wasn't sure if this was real. It could be a lie, part of the con, something to pass the time, comfort or just convenience. She would get the thought stuck in her head and need to get away from him.

It made it worse that he didn't seem to care about not going to bed with her.

She had wondered if they were together. But she thought unless he brought it up maybe it was just better off left unsaid.

They had kept their new found relationship private. But of course there were rumours about the barracks. She could see the whispers and the looks. She thought they must be wondering what he saw in her, and when he would get board. She thought it was better off left private and unverified, as when he did leave her she could hang on to some dignity. If she had any left.

One evening they were doing small chores separately and he made a joke about conning her. Was he laughing at her too?

He asked her what was wrong and they argued. She wanted to know how he was OK with all the bullshit. How he could go about like everything was normal and good while waiting for their help to arrive.

'I'm not waiting for anything woman. Other than you to cut the crap and stop acting like this!' He was in her face. She wasn't going to step back first.

'Oh I'm sorry your pretend girlfriend isn't up to the standard of the rest of your pretend life!' She was angry. He didn't think she was good enough. Probably thought she was crazy.

'Pretend? Girlfriend? Your my girlfriend?' He was smiling.

She was confused.

She stuttered and looked away 'Well, um, I . . . '

'You are' He sounded certain, although he was confirming it 'And there ain't nothing pretend here' He tilted her head up to look at him and motioned between them both.

She hated herself for showing her vulnerable side but she needed to know 'How do I know I'm not part of the con? That this isn't a con?'

He looked at her for a beat before answering. 'Hell Juliet I don't know. How do I know that you really want this? Don't we know each other well enough? This is the first time I've been this close to anyone, and I'm obviously messing it up' He was showing some vulnerability too. 'Jules I want to be with you'

She believed him but wanted more 'How many women have you said that to before?'

'A lot, I don't know how to prove it to you, I want you' He pulled her into a hug.

'What if they come back?' She mumbled into his chest.

'Wont change this' He said into her hair squeezing her tighter.

'What if she comes back?' She needed to know.

'Still doesn't change this. That was different, Its nothing compared to how I feel about you. This is real.'

She backed down . . . .


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Another 2 weeks?**

Now he had confirmed what was going on between him and Juliet it all just fell into place. It was so easy between them.

He spent every night in her room, it smelt nicer than his. Although the passion between them was still strong, he could barely keep his hands off her, he was content to just sleep in the bed with her.

The routine just fell into place, there was no awkwardness any more. They were open about their relationship to the outside world. No one was surprised so it was easier to make the transition of being lovers from being friends while in public.

At social gatherings he would hold her hand or keep and arm around her. He loved the contact. It comforted him and he missed it as soon as she stepped away. When he thought no one was looking he would kiss her temple or the back of her hand.

He was sat with his feet propped up on the desk one day, watching the monitors and listening to the chatter of the other security guys on their radios when Horace walked in.

'Whats up Hoss?' He asked as he lowered his feet and sat up properly.

Horace looked nervous and uncomfortable as he stumbled his way through asking if Juliet and himself were together, and if they were serious'

James thought a second, not understanding what this had to do with Horace, but seeing no reason to lie. He told Horace they were together, and he was very serious about her but wasn't sure how clear he made made it to Juliet.

Horace smiled genuinely at him. It kinda creeped him out. He told him he was happy that he had found someone as wonderful as Juliet. That made James smile too. He was lucky. He stopped smiling when Horace told him they were getting short on space and would they move into a one bedroom house instead?

He was close to saying yes straight away. It made sense, and he would like it if she couldn't push him away by going to bed in another room.

He opened his mouth to answer then snapped it shut. Knowing Juliet maybe he should ask. She had commitment issues, he used to, but they seem to have gone. He no longer feared the thought of being with someone or spending forever with one person.

Moving in seemed like a good idea to him, a logical step. But was what it stood for that she could freak out about. Yes they lived together now, but it wasn't the same as moving in together, as a couple.

He told Horace he would have to ask the Mrs.

When he got in she was cooking dinner. She shot him her beautiful smile as he walked in and he crossed the house in a few easy steps to wrap his arms around her from behind.

She carried on chopping as his breathed her scent in deeply and kissed her neck and shoulder.

'Horace came to see me today' He spoke lightly with his chin resting on her shoulder.

She didn't enquire to he repeated the conversation to her. When he mentioned the house she stopped chopping.

'We don't have to move if you don't want to' He told her.

'Do you want to?' She asked turning in his arms to face him.

'Yes' He replied kissing her. 'I want to move in with you'

She just looked at him. He told her that they could have a trial run, and if she wasn't happy he would move out.

'A trial run?' She asked looking him in the eye, her face not giving away anything.

'Yeah, I know it will work Jules' He held her eye contact and waited for her answer.

'So another two weeks?'. . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Now they had sort of discussed what it was between them she did feel better. She still knew that it wasn't going to end well but why shouldn't she have some fun and be happy before it all went to hell. It made being on the evil isle bearable.

They spent all their spare time together. Even 'alone time' consisted of sitting on the couch reading with some part of the other touching them.

It wasn't awkward like new relationships can be. It all just seemed so natural. Like they had been together for years, although they were still in the 'new' stage of not being able to keep their hands to themselves.

Everyone in Dharma knew it was now official. She had braced herself for questions and gossip but none came her way. They had all expected it, and had an idea about it for a while.

One day he had come in from work and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She had known something was up but had no idea they had to move house.

She didn't think she liked that idea. This was their house. She liked it. Would they work in more confined quarters?

It was the way he looked at her and told her he wanted to move in with her that settled it. She couldn't say no to him when he asked her like that, although he wasn't aware of his power.

He did say he would move out if it didn't work. Didn't she deserve some happiness? Didn't this between them deserve a real try?

So she smiled and teased him about it being another two week trial.

A few days later they had their possessions boxed up. Luckily they still didn't own much so it wasn't to bad to get everything moved. Jin and Miles came over to help, both making jokes about James and herself the whole time. It ended up being a fun afternoon.

Jin and Miles helped unpack the lounge and kitchen boxes, which she thought was sweet until she realised it was so she would cook for them.

James looked happy. He was arranging the house, not just how he wanted it but how he thought she would like it too.

He reprimanded Jin for not putting the lamp closest to the chair where she liked to read, and worked hard sorting out the bedroom while she threw together a quick meal.

They all ate quickly without talking as they were all hungry after spending the day shifting furniture.

When they were done James told Jin and Miles to get out. It was their first night in their own house and he wanted to spend some alone time with his woman.

She told him off for being rude and calling her his woman, but she really loved it. She thought he knew that too.

He ushered the guys out of the door and slammed the door behind them. He growled 'I thought they would never leave' as he crossed the distance between them in a few long strides and scooped her into his arms.

He kissed her as he carried her to their new bedroom. 'I could get used to this he told her in a low voice between kisses'

'Don't get too used to it, as it's only for two weeks' she teased, he chuckled and threw her on the bed . . .


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Three words**

James felt happy living with Juliet. There was no other way to describe it. He had never felt like this before.

The day he realised he was in love with her he stopped in his tracks. It hit him like a truck.

It frightened him for about 10 seconds. Then he thought about it rationally. They lived together, they spent all their time together, he was happy. There wasn't a down side to this. Well other than a possible rejection. But she seemed happy too.

He loved her as he felt safe and comfortable with her. She wouldn't leave him or hurt him. She looked after him and offered him security.

But he was in love with her because of her beauty, intelligence and wit. She was loving and a little damaged like him. She challenged him on a daily basis.

He decided to wait a while until telling her. So he could be certain she felt the same. He didn't want to pressure her.

He never thought he could feel like this, he was in love, had a secure job and friends and was actually happy about it. The stability of it all was reassuring not crushing him. He must have grown up.

He felt a little nervous about going home that night, he felt pressure to act normal. He was also worried about blurting it out, he would have to be careful not to cause a fight.

When he got in she was in the kitchen. He slammed the door behind him which made her jump, she dropped the bag of flour she was holding and a cloud of it flew up into her face.

'James!' She squealed. He couldn't help but laugh, her face was white and she had flour in her hair.

He walked into the kitchen, usually a kiss would work this kind of situation out.

As he approached her he saw her smile too late, he shut his eyes as the flour flew into his face.

He ran forward pinning her to the side, they both scrambled with their hands and his found an egg first. He smashed it on top of her head and she squealed, before slamming one into the side of his face.

He stepped back slightly which gave her time to slip away. He swung and grabbed her wrist, twisting her and pushing her up against the kitchen wall. They were both laughing and out of breath, she looked a mess, but had never looked so beautiful.

He couldn't help himself, he said it...

Those three words . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet felt happy living with James. Moving in together was a sign that they both wanted this, and wanted it to work.

She realised she was in love with him when at work. She was under a van and froze. It frightened the hell out of her for about 10 seconds before chastising herself. She knew it was going to end up here. They were living together, getting along great, having amazing sex, it was bound to end up here.

She wondered how many women had been in love with him. Did they all think he loved them back? Did he love her? He definitely cared for her. He was very loyal to her. He went out of his way to spend time with her and couldn't keep his hands off her. But wasn't that how he was with other women?

He was always there for her. This was the first time he had been in a proper relationship like this. She knew he wouldn't leave her. But what if he wanted to?

He was sexy, charming and funny. He made her laugh and they could have intelligent conversations and debates. He was damaged but had grown up so much since they had been here. He genuinely seemed happy about having a job, house and woman to come home to.

She decided not to tell him. She would probably scare him off. It was probably obvious to everyone that she loved him, so maybe he knew anyway.

She didn't think she would ever get this. She had thought she would have it with Edmund, but that had been a lie. She had a steady job that she enjoyed, a nice house, friends and a man she loved and that was true to her. She was happy. She barely thought about leaving any more and felt guilty about it.

She felt nervous about being with James that night, she thought she might tell him in a moment of weakness. Probably in a post-orgasmic haze.

When he made her jump and she covered herself in flower she was mortified. She was glad he couldn't see her blush. She was going to have to try and be less clumsy around him or he would notice something was up.

So she threw flour at him. It was immature but she didn't care. He sometimes made her feel like a teenager.

When he pinned her against the wall she felt butterflies. He was looking at her with such intensity, he was dripping with egg and white with flour and looked edible to her. They were both panting laughing.

He caught her by surprise when he said it.

Her breath hitched.

She sighed and replied with...

Those three words . . . .


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Good enough for me**

Since he told Juliet he loved her the relationship felt stronger. He was more certain about it and her. She felt the same way about him so he knew she wouldn't leave him.

They were not all over each other and telling each other how much they loved each other all the time kind of couple, and he liked it. They said it when they meant it, and when they were alone. It was at least once a day when they would say it, and he found that enough.

In public they rarely held hands, he would sometimes put an arm around her, but other than that they saved it for private. Apart from one night she got drunk and sat on his lap at a party, she was embarrassed about it the next day, he was proud.

One hot sweaty afternoon he was already having a bad day, he was stomping through the jungle not paying attention and fell into a ditch. When he landed at the bottom he swore a lot, loudly, felt for any broken bones and crawled out. Other than being filthy and some cuts and bruises he was fine. He radioed in that he was finishing his shift half hour early and went home.

He sure as hell wasn't going to the infirmary in this heat. He would end up sitting there for hours, and Horace would come in, and he would have to fill in forms of how he injured himself.

When he got in Juliet came into the room to see who had come in. Her eyes widened in concern as she rushed to him and started to prod and poke him. He told her he was fine and not in the mood.

She told him to sit the hell down and let her be the judge of that. She had told him in her eerily calm voice that worried him a little. So he sat at the dining room table while she fetched the first aid kit.

She carefully removed his jump suit and started to gently clean the cuts he had all over. He watched her work. She was calm and moved with purpose, but so gentle and caring. He told her he loved her and she shook her head and chuckled.

He continued to watch her, he imagined she would be good with kids. The little scrapes they got into, and her calm discipline would surely be good for a child. So he asked her if she wanted kids.

She looked taken aback by his question and lent back on the balls of her feet to look at him a moment to see if he was serious.

'People usually talk about this before they move in together James' Then she continued with her work of cleaning him up.

'Yeah well I ain't ever done this before' He sulked 'Just thought you would make a good Mom'

'I don't know James, when I was married I guessed I would be a Mom eventually. Then that all went to hell and I was so busy getting my sister pregnant, then I got here. Then it wasn't and option anymore'

'The women aren't dying anymore, or if we got home, what then?' He pushed.

'Honestly James I hadn't thought about it' She was getting annoyed 'Even if I did does it matter? We are stuck here. What happened if we did and there was a flash and the baby got left behind? What if I died?' She stopped working and looked at him for his answer.

'Well not here then, but what if we got home?' He held her stare.

'I think the question here is do you want to be a Dad?' She challenged him.

'Never have' He answered, and she broke his gaze to continue on the cuts, moving to the one on his face 'until you'

She looked him in the eye, waiting for him to continue.

'Hell Jules, It scares the hell outta me. I'm scared I'd shoot you both or just run away. But I like the thought too. The thought of us as a family. It may never happen but I just wanted to know if it ever could?' When she didn't reply he took it as a negative 'Forget it, I'd probably be a terrible Dad. Who wants to make babies with an ex-con anyway. I just wanna make you happy.'

He made to get up and she placed a gentle hand on his knee.

'Me James. One day, if we aren't too old, and we aren't time traveling, running from guns, smoke monsters or any other deadly peril. If we are still dedicated to each other and are some where stable. Then maybe we can consider discussing this. OK?' She smiled at him.

'That's good enough for me sweetheart' He pulled her in for a kiss . . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Juliet felt closer to James now they had told each other how they felt. It sort of confirmed what it was between them, and made her feel more secure about it.

She liked that they were not a feely- touchy couple. They didn't need to be all over each other all the time, especially in public. They knew how the other felt and were there if they needed the other.

They didn't feel the need to tell each other constantly that they loved each other. Simple gestures and stolen touches conveyed the message in some ways. They said it at private times, when it really meant something to them both. One party James got a bit handsey on the dance floor, but he apologized the next day, knowing she didn't like it, but she secretly enjoyed it.

Pretty much everyone in the Dharma attended all social events, as there weren't many people there and even less to do. So one evening when walking home, hand in hand, from a engagement party Juliet asked him what he thought about marriage.

'You proposing Sugar?' He teased, stroking her backside with the hand he was holding hers with.

'No just wondering' She tried to sound not bothered.

'Well Jules I thought people talked about this kinda crap before they moved in together?' He bumped her shoulder and she slapped his chest with her free hand.

'Why can't you answer scardy cat!' She teased back.

'Why don't you go first?' He bumped her shoulder again. She was getting frustrated now, did he think she was trying to make a suggestion? She knew she better put him straight.

'I did believe in marriage, in loving someone forever, being faithful, becoming family. Until I got married' She looked down at the floor as they talked. He let go of her hand and pulled her close putting his arm over her shoulders. 'So now I don't believe in it. I think its an out-of-date ritual and I'd be happy never getting married again'

He kissed the top of her head and spoke into her hair 'I'm scared if I get married we will end up like my parents'

She pulled away to look into his eyes 'You are not your father' She told him, putting emphasis on each word. He stole a kiss and pulled her back under his arm.

'I agree, I think its out-of-date and a waste of money. It's also a lot of hassle if it doesn't work out. I like what it stands for though' Juliet laughed, then instantly felt guilty as he was being serious and trying to explain how he felt 'I like the thought of being true to you, and being bound'

'Well be true to me then James, and we will always have a connection. Marriage doesn't mean anything really. Its a ritual and a piece of paper. We can decide on what rules we want to follow' She felt cold for two different reasons as he let her go to go up the porch and open the door for them both.

'But if we made babies wouldn't you want to have the same last name?' He asked as she brushed past him into the house.

'Again with the babies James?' She cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him. 'Anyone would think you were broody'

'Am just trying to figure stuff out' He grunted and made towards the bedroom.

She grabbed his hand and pushed herself up against him, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

'Yes James, I would like to have the same last name as my own children, but we don't have to get married for that' She kissed him quickly.

'I knew my genius would find a happy medium' He kissed her again.

'So we both vote no on the whole matrimony idea?' She held his gaze and gave him a small smile.

'Yes' He growled and started to kiss her neck. 'But it don't make you any less mine.'

'That's good enough for me' She replied before dragging him to their bedroom . . . .


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Proud**

He had fallen into a comfortable routine and he knew it. It didn't concern him in the slightest. He got up, went to work, spent evenings with Juliet, Friday nights with Miles and Jin, and Saturday nights they would go to whatever social event was happening. It was a pretty good life.

He never thought he would or could settle in a job, never mind enjoy it. He became good at his job, knew it like the back of his hand, was called upon if any thing happened.

He was respected.

He had never been looked up to before. Never worked hard at a job. When he realized what was happening he pointed it out to Juliet. She seemed surprised that he was surprised by it.

She told him he deserved and earned their respect, that he was a good man. He liked that she thought and noticed it. He felt he had to show her he wasn't the same guy he used to be. He had grown up.

When Horace asked him to come to his office one morning he had been concerned. He ran through in his head what could have gone wrong. The most worrying being about their lie, the least that he had forgotten something on his last shift.

Horace had asked him to sit down, and then seated himself behind his desk, which couldn't been seen as it was covered in paperwork.

When he was offered the head of security job he felt his mouth nearly hit the floor. Horace smiled warmly at him and rose to shake his hand in congratulations before James had even formed a response.

He smiled stupidly, shook Horace's hand before thanking him and stumbling out of the office. Once outside he looked around and took a deep breath. There was one person he needed to tell.

He had to force himself not to run to the motor pool, but when he got there he hesitated. Maybe this wasn't a big deal and could wait, she might not want him to show her up in front of her work mates. Being female she had to work a lot harder to get them to respect her.

The decision was made for him when she emerged from underneath a hood of a van and saw him stood in the sunshine. She greeted him with a 'Hey you' but when he didn't respond she moved towards him, concern on her face. 'Whats wrong?'

He snapped out of it and told her nothing was wrong, she looked at him suspiciously. So he burst out with his news. She didn't need any time to let it sink in, she beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck.

When she said she was proud of him his chest swelled. He squeezed her and laughed. She told him he deserved it and would do a good job, which he knew, but it made him believe it more because she did too.

They broke apart when they heard some wolf whistles from the motor pool workers. She promised they would celebrate that evening and repeated that she was proud.

He left the motor pool with a skip in his step.

He was proud . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~

In a strange time traveling evil island kinda way she had everything she imagined her marriage would be like. She was in love, had a nice house, decent job and friends. She spent time with James alone and he took her places, they were passionate and caring, they could talk or just sit together. She had a pretty good life here.

She had never thought she would end up in a manual job, she had spent years poring over books and taking exams to get where she was. She had made sacrifices and pushed herself. It irked her slightly now she knew she was happy working on cars. She could have had a social life if she had chosen this career path to start with.

She had to pull her weight and make sure there were no mistakes made on her part to gain the little respect she had. The guys treated her well, they had a joke around, but she knew they weren't that sure about a woman doing a 'mans' job.

The job was hard. She liked getting dirty and being physically tired when she got home. It was a good feeling after being so emotionally tired from her old job. It was nice to be able to leave her job at the end of the day, she didn't have to take it home with her and worry about it all night.

When James got promoted she was so proud. He had worked so hard, not to get ahead but because he genuinely liked his job and was good at it. She loved how pleased he was, it was sad he had never really been proud of himself before. So she made a big deal over it.

She was so angry with him when Amy was in labor. She had no idea where he got the nerve to come to her. He knew she would do it and asked her anyway. It frightened her.

She had felt safe here, in this time and place. She couldn't lose Amy.

She decided to try, if she left Amy she would die so if she tried to save them at least she was doing something to help.

When she started the procedure she cursed James. She forgot about her anger as she got to work, putting all her energy on doing it right.

For some reason she liked that he was waiting outside for her. He was trying to support her.

She didn't relax until she made it outside to tell him that they had made it. She saw his concern and knew a part of it was for her.

She double checked on the mother and child, and left for home. She showered and cooked dinner, needing her hands to be busy as she was still pumped from the surgery.

When he came home with the flower she forgave him instantly. He was just trying to save them, and maybe he had saved a little of her Juliet too. She had finally delivered a live healthy baby.

He told her he was proud of her.

Maybe she was a little proud too . . .


End file.
